What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? is the fifth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 24th episode to be produced and aired. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Ladybug (debut) *Sun (debut) *Mercury (debut) *Venus (debut) *Earth (debut) *Mars (debut) *Jupiter (debut) *Saturn (debut) *Uranus (debut) *Neptune (debut) *Pluto (debut) Steve and Blue teach the viewers about science and experiments. Blue and Steve are experimenting by playing Sink and Float. But Blue wants to try another experiment. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what experiment Blue wants to try. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on water. Steve heads outside to see Shovel and Pail as they look through a magnifying glass. They find a couple of things like a ladybug, grass, and even Steve's hand. Steve leaves as he looks through other things through the magnifying glass, including the cork-board and the curtains. He also finds a paw-print on a big roll of scotch tape. Steve did not know until now that he saw the second clue on the scotch tape. He draws it in his notebook. In the skidoo segment, Blue and Steve put on their capes as they skidoo into the picture of outer space. After that, Steve realizes that he can float in outer space. There was no gravity. Suddenly, a planet zooms past Steve. The sun appears and tells them a bit about the solar system. He explains what planets are in the solar system in a song called "The Planet Song". After the song, the sun wanted Steve to remember the planets' descriptions. Steve remembers the name of the planets but had trouble with some of the descriptions. Mercury was a hot planet. Venus is the brightest planet. Earth is the home planet. Mars is the red planet. Jupiter is most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings. Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy. And Pluto is really small. Steve wanted to name the planets and now he's named them all. Steve and the sun repeated the tune once more. They each took a turn singing out a different verse. Once the song was finished, Steve and Blue had to go home. They skidoo back home. Steve finds the third clue on two plastic bottles. Steve draws them in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair and thinks. The clues were water, tape, and two plastic bottles. Steve thought Blue would fill up both bottles with water and use to tape to completely cover up the bottles. That was a wasteful idea. Steve thought maybe Blue should add water into one of the plastic bottles and then use the scotch tape to tape both ends where the lids go and then shake the bottles until the water makes a swirly motion. The answer to Blue's Clues was the cyclone experiment/tornado experiment or the whirlpool experiment. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they get ready to make the experiment. Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, and even Neptune came over to see the experiment. The water was filled up. Scotch tape was taped on both ends of the bottles. Steve turns the bottles and gives them a shake. The water was spinning around just like an actual cyclone, tornado or a whirlpool. After the experiment was done, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook Pretend Time Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:A Clue A Clue A Clue What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try Category:A Clue A Clue What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try